1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the pervasive computing environment, and more particularly, to providing a security mechanism for the pervasive computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current security functions are provided for the pervasive computing environment by network connectivity level security (WEP/WPA for Wireless LAN), UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) security, and Web Services security. However, as pervasive computing is put into real use, simple and secure mechanisms are required to control the devices as a service. Security mechanisms over the network are often complex and inadequate.
Since network access can be performed from any place, and network security of the related art is often cumbersome and does not consider the device, the convenience to the user of accessing the network is limited.